Improving Pairings
by DWAR
Summary: A story/list of stories that seek to improve/greatly alter the pairings of some of the most well known stories in history. Whether their from works of literary perfection, or the iconic scenes of various media sources, a certain meddling girl will do whatever it takes to ensure that the relationships end in a manner that she deems best.
1. Chapter 1

Despite the fact that she loved her brother's dearly, the girl nevertheless felt that they were wasting their efforts on their chosen mission.

Her eldest brother, being the Star Wars fan that he was, was currently enjoying the spoils of living as an esteemed advisor of science fiction's most popular, or at least well known despot. And while she did not begrudge him his desire to spend his time strengthening the Empire, or enjoying numerous sleepless nights with inhuman babes, she thought that he was wasting his potential.

Her second brother on the other hand, while choosing to share his knowledge with multiple universes, nevertheless only concentrated on providing the bad guys with some desperately needed common sense.

She supported both of her brothers actions, for she shared their love of all things dark, morbid, and terrifying, but the girl had no intention of using her chosen gift for the sole betterment of the dark forces.

Instead, she would travel throughout her favorite stories, and fix the glaring flaws that only a cynic, or a rabid follower of fan based stories would be able to see.

With this in mind, and grateful that her supervisor, who was far less malevolent their her 2nd brother's, equipped her with the means to effortlessly blend into any of the universes she travelled, along with immunity from harm, the girl began the process of righting the first romantic wrong that crossed her mind.

…

Despite the fact that she regularly maintained a dreamy expression, and thus had collected numerous derogatory names that made it difficult for her to make friends, the blonde haired witch was far from stupid.

While she didn't advertise her intelligence in the manner of a certain bushy haired muggle born, much less the snooty sense of superiority that was practiced by the more mean spirited members of her house, as well as those who belonged in the snake pit, Luna had nevertheless managed to score particularly high marks during her tenure at Hogwarts. But while she was certain that her fellow Ravens would be simply satisfied with this, she had always possessed a willingness to discover more about the world around her, thus leading to her ostracism from her nargel infested housemates.

She shouldn't be surprised really, most hidden creatures didn't take to kindly to having their secrets exposed by an outsider, so it stood to reason that they would use their powers to take control of unknowing puppets to ensure that their identities remained secret.

Regardless, it was due to this situation of isolation that the blonde haired Ravenclaw had developed the useful ability to identify a person's true nature just by looking at them, though it wasn't entirely perfect since a person, just like the world, could change in time.

Both Neville and Malfoy were a good example of this since for the first 3 years that she had observed them, there had been barely any changes that happened in their personality.

Whether it had been the understandable nervousness that stemmed from an overbearing caregiver, who funnily enough didn't understand the whole wand chooses the wizard concept despite being a pureblood, or the arrogance that stemmed from trying to emulate their extremist father, these were things that she could easily tell.

But this year, she could tell that there had been a dramatic shift in their circumstances, even if they still acted like their normal selves. While Neville was still unsure of himself, which was understandable given the treatment he received from most of his classmates, Luna could detect a new sense of determination within the boy, something which had increased greatly after they had both joined Harry Potter's attempts to undermine the Ministry.

Malfoy on the other hand, while he still acted like his normal self, and indeed went to greater lengths to make his views known, nevertheless possessed something that had not been present during all the years she had seen him in the hallways.

Fear.

Though he hid it well, such minute differences in personality where easily detected by her, something which she could honestly say wasn't a gift possessed by the leader of Dumbledore's Army.

While she had never interacted with him before the current school year, she could honestly say that she had a better understanding of the Boy Who Lived than all the rest of his so called friends.

While most would, and did call her crazy for her believes, she could clearly recognize the signs of a person who had suffered years of living under literally swarms of nargels.

She couldn't imagine how such a person came to live under such conditions, though perhaps it had to do something with that wrackspurt that seemed to float around his forehead, but against all odds, Harry Potter remained one of the most kind hearted people she knew, minus of course those who antagonized him.

But still, she couldn't help but wonder why no one recognized the obvious signs of a boy trying to forget his nargel infested situation.

Not talking about anything positive about his life with his sole remaining relatives, doing whatever it took to maintain the approval of those who had readily shown him acceptance, and a temper that caused him to rashly oppose anyone who threated his friends happiness, these were all signs of a person trying to ensure that he would never again have to deal with his nargel problems alone.

But despite their good intentions, those closest to the scared savior always seemed to get the wrong impression of him.

Misguided jealously had resulted in a temporary suspension of the Weasley Potter relationship during her third year. Which was funny really cause she more than suspected that Harry possessed more feelings of jealousy towards his ginger haired friend than the other way around.

Hermione tended to treat him like an overbearing sister, always nagging him about his decisions and actions. She conceded that the bushy haired muggleborn had a point on Divination, as well as taking the initiative to provide the means to defend themselves when the Ministry was failing to do so, but that was about it. The older girl easily dismissed that which she didn't understand, or fit into her world view, and despite her constant vocal efforts to try and motivate her friends to better themselves, she really did nothing to help them become more than above average 15 year old wizards.

But the one friend of Harry's who perplexed her the most was the one girl who had been her only friend until the creation of the DA. Despite the fact that Ginny had finally gotten over her muteness, and thus talked to Harry like a normal person, Luna could tell that the ginger haired girl's infatuation with her brother's friend was still based on the growing list of heroic actions he had done, rather than who he was as a person.

Such a shame really.

Heroics are nice and all, but they don't really ensure a long lasting stable relationship.

While it was undeniable that Harry was in fact a hero, people tended to overlook his other character traits in favor of his actions. He was selfless, generous, and apart from his instant dislike to all things Slytherin, something which probably started as a result of being told to do so by those who first introduced him to the magical world, had no preconceived notions on anything.

But it appeared that fate was slowly lining up to ensure that history repeat itself, albeit with some variations.

For one, the spirited red head came from a family of purebloods rather than being the first magical member of their bloodline, though she personally believed in the theory that all muggleborns were somehow descended from squib.

And secondly, unlike some of the rumors she had heard about James Potter, Harry possessed none of the aggressive romantic side that had caused his father to chase after a young Lily Evans until she agreed to give him a chance.

Regardless of all that however, when the time came, and the Dark Lord was defeated once and for all by the admittedly dashing hero, she knew that the peace would result in a certain dark haired, emerald eyed boy, whose desire to have the family he never had impacting his judgement, committing a form of pseudo incest.

But since she considered herself to be a background character at best, with only the spot of a close friend to be within her reach, Luna resigned herself to that fate.

At least until she found herself reading an unlooked for letter in her morning postage.

 _If you want to help your green eyed friend with his nargel and wrackspurt problem, I suggest you meet me on the 7_ _th_ _floor corridor during your free period._

 _Sincerely, Agent of Love._

Intrigued by the message, both for it's content and the fact that someone else besides her daddy had chosen to write her, Luna hummed as she proceeded to rip the letter into tiny pieces.

Cause afterall, if it was discovered that she was about to help a fellow student deal with his nargel problem, it was more than likely that her easily controlled classmates would do their best to stop her.

And since it was such a cold morning, she didn't really feel like walking through the stone corridors in nothing but her bare feet.

 **Annnnnnnnnd I think this is a good place to end my first chapter for this story lol**

 **Will be a tad different from both** ** _Screw the Rebellion_** **and** ** _A Villain's Happily Ever After, but the concept is still the same. I.E. A fan utilizing their knowledge to help the story in a manner that they intend._**

 **Apart from some stories where changing the final pairing alters the final conclusion of the story (i.e. hero ends up with villain, redeems villain, tragic hero gets happy ending), the result will be the same (i.e. good triumphs over evil), albeit in an improved way lol**

 **This Story will have chapters from all types of sources (i.e. literary, movie, tv, film, anime, even an idea from a Play/Opera…so enjoy it** **J**

 **And as Always….Review XP**


	2. Chapter 1 (part 2)

Though she was uncertain if her brothers would appreciate what she had managed to accomplish, the girl was more than satisfied with the way her 1st mission had turned out.

Yes she had been unable to save Sirius Black from his fate of dying at the hands of his deranged cousin, though she had managed to give him an additional two years of life thanks to telling Luna about the Department of Ministries.

And yes Dumbledore had still been taken out by Snape to due to his desire to be spared the agonizing death brought on by the withering curse trapped in his hand.

But by and large everything had turned out for the better, at least from her point of view.

Thanks to her little girl chat with Luna, not only did the Potter Universe result in its main character being paired with someone who didn't play to a potential Oedipus complex, but she had also managed to indirectly ensure that other characters got a more happy ending.

And all it took was a bit advise that basically boiled down to " _Spending more time with Harry"._

And from their she had simply stood back and watched the magic happen.

With a more calming, thoughtful, and less biased influence during his 5th year, Harry was able to for once employ a bit of common sense when he was confronted with dangerous situations, which had done wonders in improving the overall story line for the Order of the Phoenix.

Yes he still had to deal with Umbridge, and yes Snape was his usual dickish self when it came to the Occulmency lessons, but with Luna's influence, Harry was able to better weather these experiences.

It still brought a smile to her face when she saw Luna suggest that Harry could learn the mental arts by simply calming his mind, or focusing on one particular emotion instead of trying to empty it of all feelings. The girl knew that her older brother would label the technique as force meditation training, but in the end it didn't matter for Harry did indeed improve his ability to protect his mind.

Something which managed to annoy Snape to no end, even if there had been that tiny gleam of approval in his eyes.

With that finished, Harry had been able to successfully keep Voldemort out of his mind, which in turn ensured that Sirius wasn't shot through the veil. Of course the end of the term had seen the Headmaster destroy the record of the prophesy before revealing its contents, so that ensured that the plot didn't deviate to far from the original plot.

6th year saw the two magically become an official couple, their first kiss happening during Slughorns party. And the blonde witch had been a great source of comfort during Dumbledore's death.

The hunt for the Horcrux had witnessed the trio being joined by the open minded Ravenclaw, and had done much to lessen any feelings of jealousy the Weasely would have experienced when it was his turn to carry the Horcrux.

Only downside was that they had been unable to learn about the taboo on Voldemort's name, which still saw to their capture during that spring evening.

Fortunately however, they had managed to escape Malfoy manor not only thanks to Dobby, who survived the encounter thanks to Luna employing a bit more common sense.

Cause seriously? How difficult is it to get a spare wand and hide it? Or to learn healing spells before they go on a serious journey?

Once it again it was thanks to Luna's quick wittedness that ensure the loyal house elf only received a scar for his troubles, but it did ensure that Harry had one less death on his conscious.

It was also due to her ability to treat everyone like equals, something that even Hermione had issues with when it came to her sentient magical creature agenda, that the mishap in Gringotts had been avoided. How hard was it to lay down specific terms for a deal?

You want the sword of Godric Gryffindor? You can have AFTER we use it on 4 cursed items.

Then of course came the Battle of Hogwarts.

Yet despite all the death, there had been some bright points.

Lupin and Tonks had been spared thanks to the presence of a self-sacrificing Sirius.

Fred Weasley and the Creevey boys had only suffered permanent injuries, but she confessed she only really cared about the pranking red head.

And perhaps the most astounding of all, Snape had also managed to survive the course of the battle, though where Luna got a bezor from she had no idea. Just one of the things that made her her she guessed.

Yes, inspiring changes in the overall plot was more her brother's thing, but she had to admit, having an ending like this just because she was unsatisfied with the canon pairings, though to her regret Hermione still ended up with Ron, was rather enjoyable.

Though she had to wonder how Harry would handle the joys of his upcoming father hood.

For in her little conversation with the blonde Ravenclaw, she had discovered that Luna had no real intention of stopping at 3 children.

But that was a thought for another time. For now, she had another universe to visit. And unlike her middle brother, who had no control over where he was sent, she could decide which story she could meddle in.

And since she had already gotten proof that she could change the outcome of the overall story just by changing the pairing, she was gonna have loads of fun with the next couple.

…

 **ANNND that's enough for now =)**

 **Apologises for the wait, but as you might have guessed, other stories have received my attention. Lol**

 **Anyways, hoped you all enjoyed this, and til next time (whenever that is).**


	3. Chapter 2

Despite the fact that the series had ended some years ago, the girl still found herself dwelling on the pairings of perhaps one of the better written animes she had been exposed to once her parents had extended her tv time until 10 in the evening.

Yes the show had the annoying tendency to over use the concept of one step forward, two steps back for the developing relationships between the main characters, as well as the punishing the titular character whenever his unresolved feelings for his past love got in the way of advancing his relationship with her brattier reincarnation. But all in all, it was an enjoyable series to watch.

That being said however, there were several aspects of it that she would change.

The relationship between the perverted holy man and the strong willed demon slayer would be allowed to continue. However, she would do what she could to help speed things along.

The main character's aloof half sibling would be allowed the chance to see if he establish a relationship with a woman that wouldn't carry the risk of him being called a lolicon.

And perhaps the most important of all, she would ensure that the one who had suffered the most from the villain's cruel ambitions got an ending that was far from the bitter sweet one that she received in the show.

Of course, the only method she could think of that would work would probably end up altering the fate of the show's other relationships, but to that end she accepted it as a necessary sacrifice.

Cause after all, if she managed to give this couple the happy ending they should have gotten the first time around, it was highly likely that some of the main supporting characters would never meet, let alone exist.

Oh well.

It was a sacrifice she was willing to make.

…

Though he knew that his current circumstances was a result of his own actions, the heavily burnt and paralyzed bandit nevertheless only felt remorse at not having the foresight to make sure that his former leader had indeed died at the hands of that bow wielding priestess.

It was Kansuke's fault really. He should have acknowledged the fact that he was no longer in his prime, but his pig headedness, and the fact that he refused to properly recognize the potential of his most promising subordinate, left him little choice but to try and do away with him.

It had been the perfect plan.

Find the location of the Skikon Jewel.

Convince Kansuke that the one guarding it was no match for a man of his reputation.

And ensure that his greed resulted in him going after it alone.

Such a shame that its guardian seemed to display more mercy than common sense. For if HE had been its guardian, a position he would unlikely ever possess since he would use the jewel's power rather than keeping it locked away, he would cut off the head of anyone foolish enough to challenge him for it.

But unfornatuly, his prospect of getting back at his former leader, as well as those who spinelessly turned their back on him after joining his take over, were dim to non existent.

For not only was his bodily heavily burned from the exploision, but it had also been paraylsed after being thrown off the cliff by his former gang.

It was a miracle that he had landed with his face turned towards the sky, otherwise he would have drowned as his body was carried down the river.

It was the only silver lining he had, and not a very good one. For instead of dying in the river, or from the impact of falling off the cliff, he now possessed the option of either dying from infection, starvation, or even by some animal or demon that didn't mind their food cooked and broken.

"Hey sir, all you alright"?

Gritting his teeth in both pain and anger, for only a simpleton would ask that sort of question when they could plainly see the state of his body, the bandit managed to keep himself from lashing out as the girl got closer to him.

"Guess your not doing to hot. But don't you worry. My mother's a healer, and she taught me the best way to take care of someone in your…condition".

Not bothering to dignify the girl with a response, Onigumo could only glare as the she got to work.

He had to admit that despite her strange appearance, for he had never seen a girl with red hair and eyes of unnatural wideness, she worked with a sense of professionalism that even he could respect, even if the materials were somewhat less than stellar.

But in a short amount of time, and the use of an occasional profanity, the girl had managed to build a make shift stretcher, which he was quickly tied to as she proceeded to lift him up.

"I'm real sorry about the pain sir, and the fact that I had to gag you, but its for your own good. Its rather dangerous to be out here after dark, and the fact that your injuries need immediate medical attention, I need you to remain quite, even if it causes you some discomfort, until I can provide you with some relief".

If his body had been whole, he would have shown her what other relief she could give him, but as it was, he kept that particular comment to himself as he grunted his acceptance through the cloth.

However, the former bandit's state of acceptance rapidly turned into panic as the girl, instead of dragging his body away from the shore, proceeded to walk into the very water in which he had come from.

Trying his best to scream through the gag that had been forced into his mouth, and failing to even twitch his bound limbs, Onigumo's one good eye stared in a mixture of anger and fear at the smirking countenance of the girl.

"Oh don't be like that Onigumo. This is for the best if you think about it. I mean, even if you managed to some how gain the ability to walk again, along with a list of rather impressive magical powers, your still gonna end up losing your life cause of some unrealistic goal. Better to spare yourself, and everyone else, the trouble that would cause. Don't you think"?

And with that, the girl let go of the stretcher.

And just before the current dragged his broken body out of sight, the last thing he heard before his head disappeared beneath the waves was…

"Enjoy hell you damn Spider".

…

 **Annnnnnd that's the 1** **st** **part of the 2** **nd** **story XD. Apologises for the wait. But as you know, other stories have taken up my time lol.**

 **Next chapter will see what happens now that Onigumo is unable to interfere in the relationship between the Half Demon and the Priestess**

 **Its been forever since I watched the series, but I can still remember wishing that Kikyo got a chance for happiness instead of the fate she got in the series.**

 **In addition to that….I dislike Kagome. She constantly mistreats Inyuasha. A man who understandably has issues letting go of the past when: He finds that Kikyo has been resurrected (followed by the knowledge that Naraku is the one responsible for the break up) is constantly hanging out with a girl who possesses MOST of his first love's soul, and is confused by the constant mood swings of a 15/16 year old girl.**

 **Anyway, as always, plz review.**

 **Flamers/grammar Nazis unwelcome.**

 **Til next time.**


	4. Chapter 2 (part2)

Though she was certain that most women would be annoyed by the slightly overbearing protectiveness currently being displayed by her male companion, Kikyo just smiled as Inyuasha continued to display just how much he cared for her.

"I still don't see why you have to do this now. Performing the last rites for a stiff isn't exactly something that needs to be done right away. And even if it was, Kaede's more than capable of handling something as easy as this. So I say we should go back so you can get some rest".

Lightly chuckling at the stern expression that was currently being worn by the half demon, the priestess shook her head as she proceeded to explain the reasons why they could not do as he suggested.

"Because Inyuasha, while laying a soul to rest is a relatively straightforward job for a priestess, it nevertheless carries its own set of dangers. And while I am confident that Kaede possesses enough skill to defend herself, what kind of sister would I be if I exposed her to a danger that is can be easily defeated by the two of us"?

Her words causing him to let out a huff of annoyance, Kikyo found herself falling into her recently obtained habit as Inyuasha gave him her answer.

"A pregnant one for starters. Might want to show a little more care for your own health since its now somewhat obvious that your knocked up".

Her hand resting on her slightly swollen stomach, the priestess raised an eye in mock outrage as she proceeded to tease the man she had fallen in love with.

"Are you saying that I've gotten too fat to perform my duties Inyuasha? If that's the case, then I think until our child is born, you can find another bed to sleep in. Cause after all, if I'm risking my health by clapping my hands together and uttering a prayer, than it would be even more dangerous to continue our nightly activities".

Giggling as Inyuasha's expression suddenly went from dismissive to horrified, Kikyo managed to somehow keep her composure as the half demon did something he rarely did.

Apologizing.

"I didn't mean it like that. I just meant that you've got a certain glow about you now, and it would be a shame if you somehow lost it. Not that you don't always look beautiful the way you are, but I think it would be a bit of a shame if you..".

Silencing him with a kiss, the black haired priestess had an amused twinkle in her eye as she pulled away from her half demon lover.

"Good to know that you still find me beautiful Inyuasha, but I'm afraid that you will have to put an end to your sudden complimentary begging. For we have arrived".

Receiving a somewhat relieved nod from the white haired male, Kikyo's expression became somber as she observed the body she had been called out to purify.

The only nice thing that could be said of it was that it apparent to be free from any sign of having become food for those who were partial to scavenging for their meals.

For not only was the body bloated from being in the water for too long, but it was also clear that it had been burnt, and tortured before entering the river.

She could only hope that it had been a quick death, for no one, no matter how evil or cruel, deserved to experience such a fate.

But as she started to perform the necessary ritual to ensure that the corpse's spirit did not linger in the realm of the living, she was unaware that her companion was currently experiencing a rather different set of emotions as he examined the corpse.

He wasn't sure if it was caused by his demon nature, or the fact that his time with Kikyo had caused him to develop a 6th sense about these things, but he was nevertheless confident that they were looking at the dead body of a man who had committed nothing but evil during the course of his live.

If the man had still be alive when they got to him, he suspected that he would have repaid Kikyo's kindness with some sort of trechary, even if his body was all but useless.

However, since the guy was dead, and his woman was ensuring that his spirit arrived to its true destination, there was no point in worrying about something like this when he had more pressing concerns.

First one being, he had to ensure that he wasn't kicked out of their shared futon. Not because it would mean a halt to the very activity that resulted in Kikyo's stomach, as well as some other things, expanding in size, but because it would mean that he didn't wake up to the physical reassurance that he was loved.

He never said it out loud, but Kikyo understood his need to be accepted, and did her best to assure him every morning that she wanted him to stay with her.

The second concern he still had at least 5 months to decide, but since Kikyo seemed rather unconcerned about coming up with a name until the child was born, the responsibility of trying to pick a name for his kid, whether it was a boy or girl, fell to him.

He already knew what he wanted to call it if he had a daughter, and he suspected that Kikyo knew as well, but for a boy's name he was stumped.

Naming it after his father caused him to have mixed feelings, for the only things he knew about the Great Demon Lord stemmed from what Myoga managed to tell him, as well as the snide comments from his more powerful half brother. And besides the demon flea, he had no real male role models to look up to.

Oh well it didn't really matter.

Cause what was most important to him was that his family was safe and happy, and thankfully, the fates seemed to agree that should be his reward after suffering for so many years.

And since he wasn't one to go prodding things when they were going his way, he was more than content to simply sit back, and enjoy life.

…

 **ANNNNND that's the second part =)**

 **Pleased with how this turned out. Heartwarming fuzziness is always pleasant to read and write I find :P**

 **Though to be honest, I don't think that I am the first one to think that this is what would have happened if Onigumo had been allowed to die before he became Naraku.**

 **Cause in the flashbacks (both in show and in those movies) you see Inyuasha and Kikyo establishing a real bond, so….I just sort of arrived at what would have been its inevitable conclusion XD.**

 **Since the idea has been made to me, will be revisiting this, and previous universes to give other couples a more worth while ending =).**

 **Already have ideas on how to make them happen, but will not tell you what I'm thinking cause that will ruin the surprise** **J**

 **Anyways, plz review** **J**

 **And til next time.**


End file.
